lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-208.102.177.216-20190908005211/@comment-208.102.177.216-20190908005541
I think my part on who her Genetic father was, was too long so here’s it copy and pasted so you don’t have to do a bunch of scrolling: Her Genetic Father- I think Sophie’s genetic father is Bronte. Hear me out! Hear me out! This might sound crazy to some of you, but I think I might be right! Unless SM pulls out two totally random people which would be super annoying. So first, let’s state the obvious. Sophie’s an inflictor and Bronte’s an inflictor. An inflictor is super rare as Marella told us. Only 3 people in the world are an inflictor. Now 4 including Sophie (I think.) Okay, I’m done with the obvious. Anyway, let’s start from the beginning. Bronte was a pretty rude and annoying at the beginning, but I think he has his reasons! It starts with Alden saying how stubborn Bronte is because Bronte didn’t want Alden to keep looking for Sophie-but he did and Bronte is being grumpy and stuff. (Sorry, I’m a terrible at explaining thing��) Okay, so first of all, stubborn and grumpy. Sound like traits from someone we know??? Yeah, Sophie. Also, Bronte didn’t want Alden to look for Sophie. Bronte was the one who said it was a lie. That prentice was lying and that there was no Sophie. This was 12 years before they actually needed Sophie, so he was trying to buy them time. Try to keep elves from looking for her. The 1st time Sophie actually meets him is when she’s being decided to go to Foxfire or to Exillum. And again, Bronte is grumpy, but what else would he do!? Would he suddenly become super nice? No, because if he did that everyone would be super suspicious. But, Bronte was smart. He knew Kenric and Oralie. He knew they are/were sweet and would say yes. He could get away with saying no, but Sophie would still get into Foxfire. Next, during that meeting, Bronte kept pushing Sophie do work harder, use something harder, push her boundaries because he knew how powerful she was. He knew that she could do better and would get better. He also had to make sure she could get into Foxfire. This continues with the grumpy Bronte. And the whole part with the Alicorns I don’t think I can explain because I don’t remember that part well enough and I’m busy with school, so I can’t take the time to reread that part and dig deeper and find hidden meanings, so you’ll just have to live with not knowing. Anyway, on to the whole Bronte the being her mentor part. He was the one who told her she was ‘malfunctioning’ because he knew that she was. He was able to inflict on her and he knew that she is stronger than that. He also knew that Fitz shouldn’t be able to get past her blocking. He wasn’t nice about it, of course, because he had to keep his identity hidden, but he still brought it up so Sophie could get fixed and be at her best ability. We go through more classes and Bronte is pushing Sophie hard because he knows she will have to be a great inflictor because she will have to face the Neverseen and he knows how great she can be. But, later, we see that Inflicting is her highest scoring class. We know that Bronte wouldn’t be obvious and just pass her easily, but he still was really nice about her grade. He pushed her in class, but gave her a great grade. Of course, she deserved it, but we’re talking about old, grumpy Bronte who would never give Sophie a good grade. Wouldn’t even let her pass...unless he had a reason to. Our greatest reason is because when Sophie got the ability restricter, Bronte was the one who had sadness in their eyes when she woke up in the healing center. He cared for her. He also explained that Sophie would continue her inflictor lessons because she didn’t need just her ability to get better at being an inflictor. This was being so nice of Bronte!! We also see Bronte helping Amy and making it easier for Sophie. He let Amy come over and see Silveny and made sure that Sophie had good memories with Amy. Even if Amy would soon forget them. Sorry that was long, but that’s why I think her Genetic father is Bronte. Sorry if the facts were out of order or something -SokeefeLover